User talk:StarFire209
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost Girl TV show Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Light Fae page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nickclark89 (Talk) 13:07, March 12, 2012 You already did it :) I can't remove the redirect link though, I don't knoe why... By the way, why you created he page Daoine Sidhe? I don't remember that they were showed in the series. Weird. I thought you changed my profile so I could rename the page. Wouldn't let me do it yesterday. No problem today. Someone had noted that the clan Finarvin name may come from Finvarra. Finvarra was High King of the Daoine Sithe. The Daoine Sidhe are also known as the Aos Si and there are references to that name in other Mythology sections. I added the page to explain a little more about the background. StarFire209 14:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I think it's better remove that page because that species has not been even mentioned. :) Nickclark89 16:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The Aos Si (another name for Daoine Sidhe) are mentioned in two other pages' mythology sections. I was going to incorporate the comments from there into the Daoine Sidhe page so there would only be one source for that information rather than have disparate information on multiple pages. We have a lot of background information already. That's all this page was. I'm disappointed that something I worked on was summarily removed. There was nothing about the page that required an immediate deletion. Instead of unilaterally deleting the page, it would have been nice if you proposed deletion so that the handful of other editors could voice their opinions about deletion. StarFire209 00:55, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The mythology part in the pages of the species are literally copied from wikipedia. The Aos Si/Daoine Sidhe have not been mentioned in the series, for that reason, there is no point his creation. Sorry for have you bothered, but this it is. I love your contributions btw. :) Nickclark89 05:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC) It's okay to copy from Wikipedia? I usually just put a link in to avoid copyright issues and duplication. Please understand that Daoine Sidhe/Aos Si is a NOT a species of Fae. These are Irish terms for the Fae found in Ireland and Scotland. Banshee, Dullahan, Leanan Sidhe and Leprechaun are ALL Daoine Sidhe. As the show borrows a lot from Celtic folklore, I thought it made sense to include this but I'l wait until they use the term Daoine Sidhe or Aos Si or fairy folk. before asking to recreate it. I enjoy this show and hope this wiki will help viewers get more out of it. :) StarFire209 13:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I read about the Daoine Sidhe/Aos Si on wiki, and they are referred as a race of fae creatures, for that reason I assumed that they are a different species. I think it's okey while we put the source, which is funny because I haven't put any source in the pages... I have to edit that, later LOL (I'm newbie on this of being wikia administrator) I enjoy this show too (Hello, Me-Mr.Obvious xD ), this show remembers me to old school shows like Buffy :) Nickclark89 14:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You might enjoy the American show Grimm Wikipedia:Grimm (TV series). It has a similar take on fantasy creatures though without the hot succubus. :) StarFire209 14:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, I'm already seeing the show, and it's great :) One of the creators was executive productor of Angel (David Greenwalt)... The characters are not so charismatics as in Angel, but the big bad wolf is hilarious. I'm from Spain, but I am up to date in the US episodes. Nickclark89 15:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Monroe the blutbad (NOT a werewolf) is the best part of the show. There's a Grimm wiki that looks pretty well done. Might be worth checking out for some ideas on how to improve this wiki. StarFire209 15:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I changed it back because it screwed the layout of the page. And please on talk pages sign your posts using ~~~~ thanks. Marcheto 17:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Good point in your contribution in Werewolf's page with Kristen's source. I can't stand these people who say that he is a werewolf. lol Nickclark89 09:04, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : To be honest, I think wolf-shifters are 'werewolves. They just don't like the word because of what it has come to mean. Etymologically, all "werewolf" means is "man-wolf." In the early werewolf stories, the werewolves voluntarily changed and retained their human intelligence much like LG's wolf-shifters and ''True Blood's werewolves. But the typical representation of werewolves (from Wolf-Man i''n the 1940s to ''Being Human today) is that they're not in control of their changes and become bestial. To a wolf-shifter in the LG,universe, the word "werewolf," though once appropriate, has now become an insulting and derogatory term like a racial epithet and everyone avoids it. Except Bo didn't know any better and used the word that comes to mind when the average person (like Kris's interviewer) hears about a man who turns into a wolf. : But just because I think they're the same, doesn't mean they are. Just because you think they're not, doesn't mean they're not. The series hasn't said either way so it remains another unanswered question. The wiki should remain neutral unless and until the show provides a definitive answer. ) StarFire209 14:26, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I understand your viewpoint, I just hope to see a classical werewolf, oh goddess I would be so hyped xD (I hate werewolves puppies) the time will tell :) Nickclark89 16:33, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Plot Added hi! i just added Plot to Episode 3, Season 1, Oh Kappa, My Kappa... i noticed that you edited my previous post (plot for Pilot) and i was hoping you can do the same with Plot for Ep 3? English is not my native language, so i probably made mistakes. thank you! :) PlaviLotus 15:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Your English is good and only needs a litte fixing. Thanks for writing up the plots! StarFire209 02:00, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Lauren's medallion Hi i was wondering where i can Buy Lauren's medallion from. ? I been looking everywhere? My email is Liljade0711@yahoo.com ? How can i get Laurens Necklace ? My Email liljade0711@yahoo.com 00:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to Team ''' ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrigan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin